


in no particular order

by pooop (yatee)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatee/pseuds/pooop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byulyi's a girl magnet, but it's all just for fun. Yongsun's ready to be done with college and put all of this behind her. Hyejin doesn't need or want anyone but herself and Wheein. And Wheein doesn't know what she wants. She's just here for the ride. </p><p>College AU in out of order parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in no particular order

 

When the door creaks open for the next interviewee, Byulyi doesn’t glance up from her folder. Seulgi’s taking point on this interview, so it’s her turn to daydream about the weekend. Actually making it all the way to the beach. Showing off her volleyball skills to some cute girls. Just for fun.

“Hello, I’m Jung Wheein.” The voice breaks into her thoughts. She’s always been a sucker for sweet voices, and this one is somehow soft without being quiet, lyrical. 

Byulyi looks up. She must have jerked, because Seulgi gives her a startled glance. She covers it up almost smoothly by introducing them, “I’m Kang Seulgi and this is Moon Byulyi. We’re the head building managers and in charge of everything that goes on in the student center. So you’re applying for a job as assistant building manager?”

Wheein nods, and then nods again. Her bangs bounce and Byulyi wipes at her nose to hide a smile. Her eyes are just a tad too small to be considered beautiful, but they’re bright and pretty. Byulyi lingers on her button nose, her pouty lips, the fine curve of her jaw. Seulgi is saying something, but Byulyi is entranced by the tiny crease that forms as Wheein tries to come up with an answer.

“I might be only 18 but I’ve worked at my aunt’s store since I was 12. I can do inventory and shipments and customer service and opening and closing and everything.”

Seulgi purses her lips, fully in professional supervisor mode, “But do you have any managing experience? One of the responsibilities of the assistant manager is overseeing the student orgs and their events in the building.”

Wheein runs a hand through her hair and flashes them a awkward smile. She has a single large dimple. It’s so cute Byulyi wants to reach out and touch it. Instead she grips her folder too tightly. Watches as Wheein opens her mouth, closes it again, runs another hand through her hair. Her smile gets wider, more pained (more dimply).

Byulyi gives in. Her nose crinkles as she smiles and takes pity on the girl. “It’s alright if you don’t have any experience. What about any qualities that you think would make you good with directing people?”

Wheein turns to look at her with bright, hopeful eyes. “I work hard, I’m cheerful and people say I’m fun to be around.” She pauses, “Um… I’m also pretty good at diffusing arguments and stressful situations.”

“That’s good,” Byulyi says kindly. 

Seulgi sends her a raised eyebrow but doesn’t comment on it. After 3 years of working together, there’s not a lot she can hide from Seulgi. Though Seulgi can be really wrong about some things, or just one thing in particular. Anyhow, Seulgi wraps up the interview without any further hitches.

When the door closes shut behind Wheein, Byulyi knows its coming.

“So…” Seulgi starts. She’s smirking. 

She’s at least going to make her work for it. “So,” Byulyi replies calmly.

“She’s pretty cute isn’t she? Has a nice dimple too," Seulgi adds cheekily.

“Yeah, what about it?” Byulyi replies slowly.

Seulgi pouts, “Come on, you were totally sweet on her. You aren’t that attentive even when you’re taking point.”

Byulyi sighs, “Fine, she’s cute. You going anywhere with this?”

“I mean, she’s a little young, but she’s definitely cute.” 

“And straight. And anyways, I’m straight too, I just sometimes mess around,” Byulyi insists. Seulgi doesn’t say anything, just gives her that annoying sympathetic expression. This is useless, they’ve had variations of this conversation for years. She stands up and adjusts her papers. Turns to Seulgi again. “It’s just for fun. Just messing around. And she doesn’t seem like the type.”

“Okay then.” Seulgi says after a moment, “Do you think she’s a good fit?”

“Would it convince you if I said no?” Byulyi retorts.

“Well, I think we should hire her, unless you want to veto me.”

Byulyi gives her a pointed look. Seulgi shrugs, hands on her hips. Ball’s in Byulyi’s court. She almost wants to be contrary just to wipe that smug look off Seulgi’s face. Anyone else wouldn’t see it, but Byulyi can smell smugness all over that gentle smile and crinkled eyes. 

She picks up her pen and pulls out Wheein’s application again. Her pen hovers over the application status while she hesitates. Wheein’s hopeful eyes reappear in her mind. She sighs and checks the approval box. She can feel Seulgi’s pleased smile from behind. She rolls her eyes, hands off the papers (since Seulgi’s so obviously pleased about this hire she can file the paperwork), and leaves with a backwards wave.

 

———

 

She’s almost forgotten about the new hire when Wheein knocks on the door at 7 AM sharp and Byulyi’s the only one in the office. No one comes at 7 AM, even though it’s supposedly the time they clock in. Byulyi’s only here because she practically lives here, and she’s avoiding her roommate. 

Byulyi rolls out of her cot and drags herself to the door. She throws it open and blinks at Wheein, fully uniformed and make-uped. Wheein blinks back at her oversized t-shirt and spongebob boxers. 

Wheein recovers herself first. “Hi!” she chirps, “It’s my first day. The email said to come in at 7. Is this the right place?”

Byulyi blinks a few more times and finally ushers her inside. “This is the office.” She gestures towards her cot and desk, “This side is off limits to anyone other than me and Seulgi. That side is a free for all. You get one guaranteed locker to keep your stuff, you get a desk if you can hold onto one. That’s the window where you sit when students come looking for help.” She huffs, “Seulgi didn’t say I had to train someone today.”

“Maybe it slipped her mind?” Wheein offers. She sits down delicately on one of the stools at the help desk. The inside of the desk and walls are plastered with bumper stickers, posters, and crude messages. Wheein’s legs are too short to reach the ground and her feet swing back and forth. Hunched over on the stool, she looks girlish, innocent.

“You’re cute,” spills out of Byulyi’s mouth. She freezes. Damn the early hour, the lack of sleep, Seulgi for putting it in her head. She’s not like this. When she flirts, it’s always smooth. Or at least confident. And it’s just for fun anyways.

Wheein doesn’t think much of it. Instead she frowns, pouts more like, “I’m not cute. I don’t like being cute.”

It startles a laugh out of Byulyi, even in her distressed state. “Seriously?”

Wheein meets her eyes. “I’m not cute,” she insists again, earnestly. 

Byulyi chuckles, “Alright, ‘not cute’. I’ll show you how to go over the schedule and then we can do a building check after I get dressed.” She feels Wheein’s curious eyes follow her as she digs around for a fresh uniform in Seulgi’s drawers. She could hide behind her desk to change, but what’s the point, she tells herself, it’s not like she hides when the other employees are around. She pulls off her shirt without hesitation, and glances back in time to see Wheein flush and turn away. Smirking, she finishes changing and walks back over to Wheein.

Wheein’s cheeks are still pink when she turns back around to face her but she doesn’t say anything about it. Byulyi silently approves as she watches the girl try to pretend it was nothing out of the ordinary.

They go through the schedule. It’s almost empty, since its still summer schedule and school hasn’t really started yet. Byulyi takes Wheein to walk the building. 

“So what’s your major?” Byulyi asks as she finishes another round of instructions.

“I’m undeclared,” Wheein replies. “I think I’ll probably choose Psychology or something else easy, but I don’t know yet.” She smiles disarmingly, “What about you?”

“Literature,” Byulyi says.

“Oh! My best friend is a lit major. She’s my roommate and my best friend since middle school. She’s really smart. Literature seems really cool,” she rambles a bit.

Byulyi smiles, “It’s mostly just BSing essays. At least that’s what I do. What about classes then? What’re you taking your first quarter?”

Wheein rattles off some first year courses. Byulyi then goes on to lecture her about each professor and how to do well in their course. Wheein is beaming at her by the time she finishes. It’s a different smile than before.

“What’re you smiling about?” Byulyi asks, bemused.

“I’m just happy,” Wheein says. And then the floodgates open and Wheein starts chattering away about how excited and nervous she is to start school. She must’ve felt shy before, Byulyi thinks. She certainly isn’t feeling that way now.

Wheein asks her more things about the office, the other employees. They’re one of the few truly student-run associations left in the country, so everyone’s a student. She seems especially curious about Seulgi, and Byulyi is more than happy to make fun of her to a willing ear.

“…And she’s clumsy in the mornings. One time she tripped over nothing and broke one of those stools. We had to dip into our printing and regular expenditures account to replace it.”

Wheein giggles, “It must be nice getting to work with her.” 

“I only tolerate her ‘cause she’s pretty,” Byulyi jokes.

Wheein’s answering smile is a little slow. She blinks a few times and time seems to slow as Byulyi watches the thought travel through her head. Her lips creep upward after what seems like multiple seconds.

“It’s just a joke,” Byulyi says. She tries to laugh, but it comes out sounding forced.

Wheein looks (up) at her with soft (unreadable) eyes. “Seulgi’s really pretty,” she says. 

It’s almost reassuring, but not quite, so Byulyi changes the subject. Wheein follows, again without comment. 

Her phone buzzes. It’s Seulgi. _“Sorry I forgot to let you know! I emailed Wheein a few days ago and told her to start today. She’s probably already with you now.”_

She texts back, _“It’s k. She’s cool.”_ She pauses, then adds, _“For a freshman.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned out of this random conversation I had about college AUs and how disappointed I was that hs AUs are more common. Also so much Mamamoo. 
> 
> I don't know how I'm going to organize this yet, but at the moment I'm just writing scenes as I think of them. It'll be like one of those confused chronological movies (hopefully). There's kind of a loose timeline in my head and I'll try to specify where in general each part fits. 
> 
> It's set in a hopefully ambiguous university, but probably American because I don't know enough about Korean universities to write fic about them. Seulgi's also probably massively ooc, but I don't know much about Red Velvet (yet hopefully). If you have any suggestions (videos!) let me know.


End file.
